Episode 2-77
Summary As Maruna's attack blasts the landscape, Yuta thinks to himself that Leez would have been much better off if she had run away. After the attack, Yuta is unharmed. His eyes have regenerated and have turned blue-green. Yuta believes that his regeneration may have become faster since his development. However, Maruna is skeptical of this explanation, since Garudas regenerate slowly compared to other suras. Since this is not the outcome he expected, he decides it is time to leave, since Sagara and her crew would have finished with their business already. He makes it clear that he is not giving up and will seek his brother again. He then tells Yuta to find him in Rindhallow if he changes his mind. Maruna then flies off. Yuta apologizes for putting Leez into his mouth, even though she is unable to hear him. However, Leez apologizes for creating more trouble for him instead of helping out. On her way out, she pricks her hand on one of Yuta's teeth, startling him. Once out, she is worried about how to keep the pretense of him being a half. Yuta is amused, and returns to human form, wondering how he looks to her, and thinking that it would be nice if he was taller. Seeing his human form, Leez blushes slightly and looks away, then apologizes for treating him like a kid the whole time. Yuta is more concerned with how she feels about him being a sura, and writes his concerns on the ground using his sword. Leez says that she is unsure. When he first transformed, she may have felt fear, but as soon as she saw the message on the ground, she realized that he was the same Yuta as always, who was brave enough to reveal his identity for her sake. Yuta feels moved, but Leez then tells him that the red-and-white bird is the one who destroyed her village. She kept imagining killing him, yet was unable to do anything this time. Still, she emphasizes that Yuta is different from that bastard, that she knows how good he is. Yuta nods, but realizes that this is the divide between them. Leez only accepts him because she thinks he is good, and that he is on her side. His sword glows before it transforms into a belt shape. Meanwhile, Leez is surprised that the Sword of Return returned to her as soon as she held her hand out. Yuta applauds, but pauses when Leez ponders whether it is useful for surprise attacks. Yuta regretfully thinks that he is not as good as Leez thinks he is, nor entirely on her side. He cannot support her lust for revenge against the only brother he has. He thinks Leez would understand that his brother is precious to him, but will not accept it. Either Yuta would need to give up his brother, or Leez would need to abandon her revenge. Thus is the abyss between them, even as they stand so close. Still, his thoughts are being clouded by his feelings. Yuta begins to walk very closely to her, which makes her uncomfortable since he is no longer like the "little brother" she had before. When Yuta approaches even more, she pushes back his face with her hand, claiming that his proximity made her feel ticklish. Yuta takes the opportunity to lick her hand. Leez is momentarily shocked, then thinks he was licking her injury from earlier to make it better. However, she sees the look in his eyes. She quickly starts leaving, saying that they need to find Asha to get her hand healed. As he looks at her retreating form, Yuta thinks, once again, that she should have run away from his brother, and from him. He smiles, his eyes blue-green. 2-77 inside Yuta's mouth.png|safe from Maruna 2-77 side by side.png|don't walk so close 2-77 Yuta's hand lick.png|! ! ! Currygom's comment Leez can't hear what Yuta is saying... He's just talking to himself. Afterword ■ TBA Notes * Yuta may have an automatic field of protection against offensive transcendentals and magic, even when his red eyes are not activated. We saw something similar in Season 1: when half hunters cast hoti marut against the half he saved, the spell was interrupted halfway. This would be similar to how the Chaos barrier only blocks offensive transcendentals. Yuta may be unaware of this ability, since he activates his red eyes against most opponents. * Yuta used to be quite shy about showing his body in 2nd stage. Evidently, this is no longer the case. * Show/Hide Spoiler We later learn that Yuta can use insight when his eyes turn blue-green, though it is not yet clear what purpose they serve here. See the Notes section of Episode 2-110. References